The Assistant Spirit Detective
by Siv the Fish
Summary: Harry Potter is stuck in Japan with no memory of who he is. When Yusuke Urameshi finds the haggard looking teen on the street he doesn't know what he is getting into. Then again neither does Harry.
1. Just dropping in

Hey guys its Siv! Anywho I was browsing through some of my older stuff and this one caught my eye. I realized that there was a big gaping hole in the story that demanded to be filled. So I'm taking a break from the HP/FMA crossover (by break I mean fifteen minutes) and polishing this one. This is un-beta-ed.

Time Frame: HP: 5th year YYH: Right after the Dark Tournament. I'm ignoring everything after that.

* * *

Our Hero's P.O.V

The last thing I remembered was…wait a minute what _do_ I remember. All I know is that it is raining and here I sit in this stupid alley. I glance sideways to find myself face to face with a reflection of I guessed was myself. I noticed that my black hair is unusually messy as well as dirty. Two bright green eyes can be spotted from behind a pair of very ugly and mud splattered glasses. My red sweater is soaked all the way through as well as all the other articles of clothing on my attire.

Guess there is no point in just sitting here…might as well keep going. With that I picked myself up off the cold, wet ground to join the bustling crowd. I slowly mosey along as the never-ending stream of people was jostling me.

Many give me a glance before continuing their pointless journey to or from work. Others gave me a look of scorn or disgust as they passed. Then out of the blue came one large man that bowled over me. I hit the pavement with a sickening thud that really hurt.

"Hey kid you okay?" Came a voice from above me. The voice was very masculine sounding as if it belonged to a punk, yet an underlying of concern could be heard. I look up to see a silhouette of a tall man standing directly above me. I blink up at the figure for a second before my body totally gave out and all went black.

* * *

When I woke up warm I was surprised, I mean I was in a dark, wet alley. I laid there mulling over yesterdays events. Flashes of sped through my mind like a film in super fast forward mode, then out of the blue came on particular flash of memory. A portly man with a strange stick pointed straight at him before a flash of blinding white light.

"AHHHHHH!" I yelp as pain blinds me as the memory fades as quick as it came. As the pain fades I realize that a large hand is rested on my shoulder. The guy who was watching me like a hawk was actually caring about me! My vision slowly blurs and I fall back onto the bed.

When I come to again I feel something cold against my lips. I feel liquid so I open up my mouth, to receive the ice cold water.

"Thanks." I mutter listlessly turning to face my savior. He had a carefree smile on his lips that made my mouth want to smile too.

"What's your name anyway? He asks setting the glass down next to his chair.

"I don't remember…" Trailed of our hero sadly turning his head away from his savior.

"How about…Hiro?"

"Sure. I'd like that."

"Yusuke!" Sang a woman in her early thirties bursting into the room. Before stopping short. "Oh who's your friend?"

"Don't you ever knock mother!" Snarled Yusuke glaring at his mom.

"Oh you poor thing what happened to you? My name is Atsuko." She cooed shoving her son out of the way. Hiro pulled a puzzled look at her sudden motherliness directed only at him. "Did you call his parents already?" Asked Yusuke's mom sternly.

"He just woke up!" Snapped Yusuke irritated at his mother's behavior.

"I don't remember." Mutters Hiro startling both Yusuke and his mother.

"What don't you remember?" Asked Yusuke's mom.

"ANYTHING!" Screams Hiro tears of frustration streaming down his face. There was a very brief pause before Yusuke's mother leapt to her feet.

"Then it's settled." She announced to the stunned teenage boys.

"Huh?" Asked both boys at once. Ignoring their question she struck a dramatic pose.

"From this day forth you shall be known as-" Atsuko glanced over at Yusuke for help.

"Hiro."

"Hiro Urameshi!"

"What you can't go deciding things like that out of the blue." Snarled Yusuke standing up.

"Well he has nowhere else to go." Shot back Atsuko getting pretty annoyed. Yusuke's face fell, she had a point.

"Then it's settled! Oh I have to make some phone calls now. Yusuke, make sure Hiro gets a bath and some clean clothes. Oh and don't forget dinner." Order Yusuke and now Hiro's mom before zipping out of the room.

"Wait, what just happened?" Asked Hiro blinking dumbly.

"Seems that mom just adopted you." Replied back Yusuke as if this happened everyday.

"Oh. I see." Was all Hiro could say.

* * *

How Atsuko managed to get Hiro enrolled so quickly into school was a total and complete mystery to both Hiro and Yusuke. So here they were dressed in their Junior High uniforms making their way to school They walked all the way there in a comfortable silence. All was well.

But Hiro didn't understand why everyone shirked away the second they saw them coming. It seemed so…familiar. Hiro decided to ignore the gnawing feeling in the back of his brain, he had other things to focus on now.

During lunch Hiro met Kuwabara, Yusuke's rival (best friend). The flaming red hair and almost freakish height were the first things Hiro noticed. They were also the last things Hiro noticed as well.

"You mean this the second time he's done this?" Asked one Kazuma Kuwabara glancing over the cot in the nurse's office. Hiro had fainted for the second time this week.

"Yeah. The first time we met he fainted from exhaustion. This time though he fainted the second he saw you. Man Kuwabara I didn't know you were that ugly." Chuckled Yusuke. Taunting his friend was always a good way to relieve stress.

"Very funny Urameshi. So why did you pick up this kid in the first place anyway?" Asked Kuwabara going un-characteristically serious.

"Right before I found him I felt this massive amount of Spirit Energy. But before I could get there close enough to investigate it had already disappeared. Right after passing the spot where I felt the energy I found him." Explained Yusuke nodding to the prone Hiro stretched out on the Nurse's cot.

"So do you think that Hiro had something to do with Spiritual Energy you felt?" Asked Kuwabara hoping that nothing strange was going to happen so close after the Dark Tournament.

"Yeah, maybe." Thought Yusuke out loud to himself. "Dammit where's Spirit World when you actually need them?" Yelled Yusuke to nobody in particular.

"Aw we missed you too Yusuke." Sang out a girl's voice from the door. There stood Botan dressed as schoolgirl in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Yusuke in his normal bored tone.

"I've got a message from Lord Koenma himself about your new Spirit Detective Assistant." Explained the blue hair girl waltzing further into the room.

"Can't you see that I'm busy right now?" Snapped Yusuke not wanting to deal with Spirit World right now. Botan merely smiled at Yusuke before continuing.

"But that's the thing Yusuke. Hiro Urameshi is going to be your new assistant."

* * *

Sorry about Out Of Character-ness. Instead of taking Harry to some authority figure the Urameshis just up and adopt him. Sadly enough we all know that is exactly what they'd do too.


	2. Pain, Panic, and Exuberance

When Yusuke had dragged him out to the middle of nowhere via bus, Hiro didn't know what to think

IMPORTANT NOTICES: This chapter bounces back and forth between England and Japan.

A little info about Harry (Hiro's) fainting spells. There a very good reason he has them, and that be explained shortly…I think. Japan's lack of proper wizards will be touched on in the same chapter as the fainting spells.

As for all those yaoi requests…Harry with whom?

* * *

When Yusuke had dragged him out to the middle of nowhere via bus, Hiro didn't know what to think. Every time he'd lean over to ask where Yusuke was taking him Yusuke would huff loudly. When Hiro had finally reached the top of the massive amount of stairs he stopped.

"Alright, that's it! I am not taking another step until you tell me where are we going." Snarled Hiro glaring at his older brother. Yusuke promptly ignored his little brother as he made his way towards the temple.

"Hey are you even listening to me?" Yelled Hiro getting even more upset by the second. "YUSUKE!"

"WHO'S OUT HERE MAKING ALL THAT RACKET?!" Yelled an old woman stepping out of the temple. She was tiny and grumpy looking. Her face turned into a mixture between surprise and happiness when she spotted Yusuke.

"If it isn't my favorite dimwit."

"Nice to see you too grandma." Shot back Yusuke with no real venom.

'Grandma?' Thought Hiro as the old woman spotted him.

"Who's that?"

"That's just my little brother, Hiro. I brought him here to train." Informed Yusuke folding his arms behind his head.

"I thought I said I was going to only take one apprentice, remember? Hold on, when did you get siblings." Snapped the old woman irritably. Yusuke simply waved her off.

"Relax. I didn't say you have to train him. Besides _when_ I got him isn't important. Are you coming or not?" Explained Yusuke before yelling over his shoulder at Hiro.

"You drag me outta bed on a _Sunday_. Throw me on a three hour-long bus ride to the middle of nowhere to get yelled at by your Grandmother. I think I deserve an explanation." Ranted Hiro thoroughly pissed by this point.

"I said we were here to train." Replied back Yusuke in his normal bored tone.

"Training to do what?" Yells Hiro exasperatedly, this was really getting old.

"Use Spirit Energy."

"Say wha'?"

--

Minister of Magic Fudge was still a little giddy about his most recent accomplishment, silencing Harry Potter. It was quite a clever plan really.

It seemed almost too simple to send an owl to the Dursley family telling them that will never have to worry about dealing with their nephew anymore. The boy didn't suspect a thing when two of his subordinates disguised as the Dursley family picked him up from the train station. Potter never saw the stunning spell coming. After a very powerful memory charm Fudge whisked Potter away to the only country in the world where there wasn't a firm grip on underage magic. Japan. The Muggles of Japan had so badly ruined the wizarding populous that fully trained wizards were rare.

Fudge felt a slight twinge of guilt when he wondered about Potter's fate, but then he'd remembered how desperate the fully trained wizards of Japan are for apprentices. Now that was out of the way it was time tom work on the Operation Hogwarts project. Lead by none other than the woman who helped conjure up and executed the Silencing of Harry Potter plan, Deloris Umbridge.

--

It took a lot of convincing (and a little manhandling) to get Hiro inside Genkai's temple. So right in front of the giant Buhda statue did Yusuke explain spiritual energy, demons were going to be a later topic. Genkai sat a little ways away listening in to make sure Yusuke didn't screw up any important details.

"So basically all humans have Spiritual Energy, but only a handful of people can actually use it?" Asked Hiro glancing briefly down at his hands.

"Yep." Nodded Yusuke.

"And I am going to learn not only how to tap into my Spirit Energy, but fight with it as well."

"Well that's the plan anyway." Repiled back Yusuke sounding as though there was a chance that the whole could be a giant waste of time. Hiro went silent.

"Welp, now that that's taken care of we can start training." Announced Yusuke getting up. Hiro looked up palely at his brother.

"What kind of training?" Asked Hiro already dreading the answer.

"The usual punching, kicking, balancing on spikes." Trailed of Yusuke mysteriously.

"Spikes?!" Squeaked Hiro suddenly wishing Yusuke had left him in that alley.

"Yeah, but we wont be doing that until after you learn to use you Spirit Energy." Waved of Yusuke as if it was nothing.

"Oh joy." Muttered Hiro bitterly. Master Genkai gave a sadistic chuckle at the remark.

For the first time in the history of the Order of the Phoenix were the children invited in one of the meetings. Dumbledore was standing at the head of the long table in the Black's kitchen. The children had a sinking feeling as to why they were present. Harry was recently declared missing after not answering any of his mail. When Harry's Muggle relatives were questioned about it they replied rudely back that someone from "their lot" had already picked him up.

The very first thing that came to their minds at that statement was the Dark Lord. So now ever day Harry was gone they felt the little grains of hope that he was still alive slip away. It was only because Dumbledore urged everyone that Harry was alive that prevented everyone from getting depressed.

"Do you remember anything strange or off about Harry the day he disappeared?" Asked Dumbledore fishing for even the slightest clue now. Stupid Ministry had insisted that in a state of hysteria Harry had merely ran away. Harry had to be alive, and Dumbledore was the only person who knew that for a fact.

--

Hiro had started his training at the beginning of July and it was now the seventh of September. Hiro had made incredible progress with his physical training. As for the Spiritual Energy training not so much. What boggled both Yusuke and Genkai was that he could focus the energy just fine, but when it came releasing it there was trouble. It seemed no matter what Yusuke had tried nothing was working to release the Energy trapped in his brother's body.

Hiro was starting to get depressed at this point. When it was time to go to their weekly training session at Genkai's place Hiro suggested that they should just drop his training. That earned him a wallop on the noggin. So now Hiro was on the bus to Genkai's with both a dower mood _and_ a headache.

"Puu?" Asked Puu looking up at him front Hiro's lap. The first time he met Puu was when just barely recovered from meeting Keiko. Meeting Keiko was a lot what happened when he met Kuwabara, he fainted. The flash of colors and the biting headache before blacking out were the same too. After reawakening after the now third time he fainted Yusuke and everyone else felt that Puu should always be with him. Speaking of Puu Hiro glanced to see the little spirit beast was still staring up at him.

"I'm ok Puu. Just have a little bit of a headache from when Yusuke hit me." Explained Hiro smiling down at the little creature. Satisfied with his answer Puu looked around for something else to stare at.

"Are you coming or not?" Asked Yusuke getting up to get off the bus. Hiro scrambled after his brother. As much as he loved his older brother, Yusuke could really be a jerk some days.

* * *

Now that bit about Dumbledore knowing Harry is alive is because of the prophecy. Don't be afraid to tell me there is a plot hole or something of that nature.


	3. Time Stands Still For No One

September first indeed was a sad day for Hogwarts

What is a thousand plus words per chapter not good enough? I think its pretty good for updating once a month…maybe not on this story…

UN-BETAED (9-13-08)

* * *

September first indeed was a sad day for Hogwarts. Well, for the friends of Harry Potter anyway. Two months had passed and there was still no sign of Harry anywhere.

"Its like he vanished." Mumbled Neville Longbottom in a pained voice to Hermione and Ron. The duo had just finished recounting all the places that Harry could've been and that all locations had come up empty.

"We know. And there is nothing we can do about it!" Snarled Ron slamming his fist on the table. Everyone within earshot went quiet, their heads all bowed in gloom. The silence didn't last long as the new line of first years entered the Great Hall. Praying that Harry would come back safely that's how the school year started.

Albus Dumbledore knew what the Ministry of Magic was doing sending in that Umbridge woman. They were trying to setup a base inside of Hogwarts and slowly take over from the inside. It was simply just too much to handle. First Lord Voldemort returns, then Harry goes missing and now this!

Dumbledore blinked for a second. If it were a snake it would've bit him. _Of course_ the blame lied with Umbridge and the Ministry. Harry was a very important figure in Wizarding society even with the Daily Prophet's slander people would still believe Harry over the Ministry. Since Fudge didn't have enough cunning to fill a thimble someone else had to have come up with the idea. Umbridge on the other hand, was so vindictive in nature that she could have easily become a Death Eater under the right circumstances.

Yes all the pieces fit together perfectly. Now that he had that figure out he now had to figure out the more pressing matter, what did they do to Harry? Picking up a quill Dumbledore penned two short letters. Standing up Dumbledore made his way towards Fawk's perch. The phoenix lazily opened one his eyes.

"I know its late old friend, but this is an urgent matter. I need you to give these letters to Arthur Weasley and Kingsley Shackbolt for me." Instructed Dumbledore placing one note in Fawke's beak the other in his talon. With a flare of fire the phoenix was gone.

Dumbledore made his way back towards his desk to wait. Settling into his chair he waited for the others to arrive. With a flash of phoenix fire and two flares from the fireplace everyone was there.

"Please tell me you've found something." Begged Arthur Weasley the second he exited the floo network. Kingsley remained silent to hear the Headmaster's answer. With a heavyhearted sigh Dumbledore settled himself further into his chair.

"I haven't found any hard evidence, but I have a theory." Explained Dumbledore to the two men standing in front of his desk. "I need you to focus your attention on the comings and goings of Dolores Umbridge."

"You think she has something to do with Potter's disappearance?" Asked the Auror speaking for the first time.

"Indeed I do. She has an awful lot to gain from Harry's disappearance and the timing is just too perfect." Listed off Dumbledore carefully. "But like I said it is just a theory, that's where you two come in. I need you both to look for any unusual activity that surrounds Umbridge. No matter how small or irrelevant it may seem it might be a clue. If we are lucky we can see if she even knows anything or not."

"Doesn't sound like a lot to go off of." Muttered Arthur out loud.

"Its not. But it's all we have for now." Replied back Dumbledore gravely. "I just hope wherever Harry is that he is ok."

--

Hiro was furious at his older brother. This was the third time this week that Yusuke managed to land himself detention.

"I really shouldn't be surprised anymore Pu." Commented Hiro as they left the school grounds. Everyone else had left for the day so no one was around to witness Hiro talking to a 'stuffed toy'. "I mean he only skips gym ever chance he gets. Honestly I don't see why… he'd mop the floor with those basketball jerks. Oh well I guess it can't be helped."

"If you keep talking to yourself people will think you're crazy." Came a slick voice from behind him. Hiro turned to see five guys from the neighboring Junior High smirking at him.

"What do you want?" Snapped Hiro irritably; he was not in the mood to deal with this right now.

"I guess the rumors about Urameshi's brother carrying around a plush toy like a little girl were true. Looks like this is gunna be easy eh it boss?" Snickered the punk farthest to the left.

"Once we cream Urameshi's brother our reputations will sky rocket! We'll be the kings of the town." Declared the leader loudly. The other four teens whooped as if they had already won.

"Are you guys for real?" Asked Hiro dryly. Ignoring Hiro's comment the leader gained composure over his gang again.

"Lets get this over with. GET HIM!" Commanded leader and the other guys charged. Leaping into action Hiro threw down his bag to free up his right hand. Gaining a tighter grip on Pu with his left Hiro clobbered the gang members without so much as a scratch. Compared to sparing with Yusuke and Master Genkai these guys were a piece of cake. Turning to pick up his things Hiro didn't see the gang leader get up off the floor. Before Hiro had a chance to react there a cold switchblade pressed against his throat.

"Not so cocky now eh punk?" Taunted the gang leader into Hiro's ear. "We were just going to beat you up but now it looks like that would be too good for someone like you. Maybe if I cut off your ear you would take us more seriously."

The blade was now ghosting the bottom part of Hiro's ear at this point. Hiro's breath was coming in at quick, swallow increments and his brain had turned numb.

"No." Whispered Hiro.

"What was that punk?" Asked the leader the knife blade actually cutting the skin. With the small yet sharp pain of the cut the world rushed back into focus again.

"STOP!" Shouted Hiro closing his eyes against the sound of rushing wind that filled his senses. When the wind had stopped had stopped it took a second for Hiro to regained his bearings. He could no longer feel the knife blade or his attacker's foul breath on the back of his neck anymore. Opening his eyes Hiro looked over his shoulder to see where his attacker had gone. A few feet beyond his cronies laid Hiro attacker.

His breath catching Hiro stood dazed, wondering where the fierce wind had come from and why wasn't he knocked back when it blew through.

"That was weird…" Stated Hiro to no body.

"PU!" Replied the blue spirit beast still tight in Hiro's grip. Jerking out of his train of thought Hiro maneuvered Pu to get a better look at him.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Pu shook his head no and Hiro gave a sigh of relief.

Bee-bee-beep

Bee-bee-beep

"Gah it's that late already?" Shouted Hiro to himself as he turned off the alarm off his watch. "Aw man I'm gunna miss my show!" With his life threatening situation forgotten about Hiro raced home to catch his anime.

* * *

Harry is not an Otaku! He just doesn't have fighting on the brain 24/7 like Yusuke. Also I just don't see Harry as being the lets-sit-here-and-contemplate-the-wonders-of-the-universe type. That's Kurama and possibly Hiei. Now if I left out any of Harry's usual mannerisms please let me know (preferably with an example to back it up). Any others issues you might have also have to be backed up or I will simply ignore you. Don't just say its cliché and that be the end of it.


	4. In Which Research Is Done

For things such as measurements I will have the Custom Units (the American measuring system) at the bottom of the fic

For things such as measurements I will have the Custom Units (the American measuring system) at the bottom of the fic. Since everywhere else uses the metric I thought it would be more appropriate. This chapter is kinda angsty…sorry.

Uploaded: 10-22-08

--

"What news do you have for me Severus?" Asked Professor Dumbledore for what seemed like the millionth time. On the opposite side of Dumbledore's desk sat Professor Snape. Both men look exhausted and slightly peaky. It was the first Saturday of the school year, and so much had already happened.

"The Dark Lord is starting to become restless. He deeply believes that you are the one hiding Potter and are possibly training him." Informed Snape gritted his teeth as another after shock of pain raced though him. Lord Voldemort disliked bad news and wasn't afraid to 'shoot-the-messenger'.

"Very well then Severus. You're dismissed." Sighed Professor Dumbledore taking off his glasses to rub the bridge of his crooked nose. It was yet another dead-end in the never-ending search for Harry Potter. Albus felt the old grudge against Muggles begin to stir deep within him as thoughts of the real cause of this mess surfaced. Never before did he hate his decision to leave Harry with his aunt and uncle as he did now.

According to Harry's aunt and uncle someone from _their_ lot had sent them a letter saying they would no longer have to look after the boy. Being the worst sort of guardians they were thought nothing of the safety of their nephew and promptly burned it after reading it, never to give it another thought again. After squeezing out all the information he could get out them Albus left the Dursley home, but not before leaving a few well-chosen words that were along the lines of; for your sake he better be ok.

Taking out a little bit of frustration on the horrid Mr. and Mrs. Dursley didn't seem to help his mood at all. Over the summer it felt as if they more time to find Harry, but once school rolled around every day seemed less hopeful than the last. Miss. Granger's grades had slipped to the point of almost failing but she didn't seem to care. Mr. Ronald Weasley had been eating very little at mealtime as of late Neville Longbottom was officially prohibited to go into the potions lab until he snapped out of whatever stupor he had placed himself in.

Albus did not dare to think about the effect Harry's absence had on the weaker students. Folding his hands Albus sent a silent prayer to whatever deity that may be listening for some sign as to where Harry might be. An eagle owl swooped into the office as if to answer that exact prayer.

Without the children at the headquarters the Black House seemed more empty and foreboding than ever. Sirius seemed to have slipped into deep depression when he heard about Harry's disappearance. If Molly Weasley didn't force Sirius to eat at least one meal a day, Dumbledore was sure that the poor man would starve while staring at the wall all day.

When Dumbledore arrived he found the Head Auror Kingsley sitting at the dining table.

"You have some information for me?" Asked the Dumbledore sitting down hastily. Kingsley nodded as he slid some documents towards Professor Dumbledore.

"I was passing by two workers from the Improper Use of Magic Department when I overheard their argument out that case." Informed the Auror as Dumbledore began to read the documents.

"The Trace spell had picked up some underage magic in the country of Japan. And we both know that the only child missing from Hogwarts is…"

--

"My little brother, the Otaku." Exclaimed Yusuke coming up from behind Hiro. Yusuke had just returned home from his after school detention. Without looking away from the TV screen Hiro managed to shout back a witty retort of "I am not!"

Yusuke gave a smirked as he bent down to ruffle Hiro's hair roughly.

"Whatever you say Hiro. Whatever you say." Teased Yusuke before straightening up into a stretch. "So where's mom?"

"She left a note for us on the table." Replied Hiro lightly, welcoming the change in topic. Sure enough there was a note with the words 'Dear Boys' in very girly handwriting.

_Dear Boys,_

_I'm going out for some drinks tonight so don't wait up for me. I left some money to buy food with._

_Love Mom _

"Mother of the year, she ain't." Declared Yusuke glaring at the note. "Well she left two-thousand and twenty-three yen. Looks like we're having ramen tonight."

"Again?" Asked Hiro more annoyed at Yusuke choice than mad.

"Well you're so picky it hard to find something you just won't poke at all night." Retorted Yusuke with a pause. Hiro had taken a deep breath to argue back when someone rang the doorbell.

Yusuke opened the door using his best go-away-or-die look to chase off any solicitors. The evil look melted off Yusuke's face when he realized who was actually at the door.

"Kurama. What are you doing here?" Questioned Yusuke stepping aside to let his friend in.

"May we discuss this in your room? Its about your brother." Asked Kurama in his normal serious tone. Yusuke gave a confused nod and made a quick gesture for Kurama to go into the room. Once the redhead was out of Hiro's line of sight Yusuke called out to Hiro.

"Hey Hiro!" Yelled Yusuke hoping his brother could hear him.

"What?" Called back Hiro.

"I changed my mind, run to the convenient store and grab something for dinner."

"Ok. Who was at the door?" Inquired Hiro getting up from in front of the TV.

"Oh it was just a solicitor." Waved Yusuke as if to waft away Hiro question. Yusuke knew that if he didn't lie to Hiro he would overhear whatever Kurama said on accident. Hiro took the dinner money, slipped on his shoes, and left to pick up some cheap food.

When Yusuke entered the room Kurama was already sitting at the glass table. Sitting across form this friend Yusuke got right down to business.

"We have half an hour before Hiro gets back so start talking."

"Do you still have the clothes Hiro wore when you found him?" Inquired Kurama folding his hands in his lap.

"Yeah, but we washed them. What does that have top do with anything?" Yusuke furrowed his brows at the question.

"A lot actually. May I see them?"

"Uh sure." Agreed Yusuke getting up to collect the articles of clothing. Kurama immediately went for the tag on the shirt.

Ok so this chapter was going to be longer than this but I have a question for all my non-united states readers out there. Are your clothing tags written in your country's official language?

For all those concerned with my lacking in updates please visit my profile page for details.


	5. Switching Gears

"_Do you still have the clothes Hiro wore when you found him?" Inquired Kurama folding his hands in his lap._

"_Yeah, but we washed them. What does that have top do with anything?" Yusuke furrowed his brows at the question._

"_A lot actually. May I see them?" _

"_Uh sure." Agreed Yusuke getting up to collect the articles of clothing. Kurama immediately went for the tag on the shirt._

* * *

"Big Ben Emporium." Read off Kurama with a Japanese accent.

"That's it, I'm gunna start charging you for being vague!" Snapped Yusuke, it was worst than being in school. Kurama looked up from the red sweater to look up at Yusuke.

"Sorry, after I smelt Meinono Weed coming from your closet I figured that it wasn't from you." Before Yusuke had enough time to ask the question Kurama hopped in to explain.

"Meinono Weed is a rare plant that once only exist in the Demon Realm. It's used to mark territory; the scent is so powerful that there is no known way to fully rid your clothes of the smell. How Hiro came across this exceedingly rare plant makes me a little bit cautious as to where he actually came from." Kurama paused for a second to allow Yusuke a second to absorb all the information.

"I really don't see how a plant could make that much of a difference in where my brother came from." Muttered Yusuke, his brain was starting to loose focus.

"The humans that use the sap from the Meinono plant usually are Western Spirit Energy users. Wizards if you will."

"Wait! Like with wands, cauldrons and stuff?" Exclaimed Yusuke happy to finally get to the point.

"Exactly. This explains why we can't tap into Hiro's Spiritual Energy. Once a Spirit user has settled into a comfortable way to channel their energy it is near impossible to change the channels that are used. Much like how you can only use your index finger to create your Spirit Gun."

"Hey I can use the Spirit Wave with my fists_ and_ my feet." Snapped Yusuke slightly offended.

"And it almost killed you just to learn the technique." Shot back Kurama effortlessly, a slight hint of amusement in his tone. Yusuke pulled a face at the remark.

"How come the only people who actually know stuff about me use it against me?" Muttered Yusuke darkly. A small smile and a single chuckle was Kurama's answer.

"Anyway. Its important that Hiro doesn't know where he comes form yet." Warned Kurama switching back to business. Yusuke's frown disappeared immediately at the warning.

"What? Why?"

"Hiro is current happy at the moment, is he not?" Questioned Kurama in his usual sage-like tone.

"Yeah but I don't see-" Started the Spirit Detective before he was cut off.

"Right now Hiro has no memory of who he really is at the moment. A teenaged, European wizard with no memory wandering the streets of Japan of all places…this was no accident." With every point Kurama's tone became darker, almost sinister. Yusuke could only stare at his friend in shock. "Someone wanted to get rid of Hiro without actually killing him."

At Yusuke now puzzled look Kurama continued. "I do not know why they choose the path that they did, but one things for sure. It best not to get his hopes up for meeting a family that maybe not exist."

"Or doesn't want him…" Trailed off Yusuke sadly.

"I'M HOME!" Came Hiro's voice from the front door.

"It's about time you got back!" Hollered back Yusuke trying to act normal.

"Who's over?" Asked Hiro taking off his own shoes. A second later both Yusuke and his redheaded friend appeared in front of him. At the sight of Kurama Hiro faltered for a second. Hiro heard Yusuke give a shout of concern as his vision went fuzzy. As quickly as it came the pain was gone. As his world slowly came back into focus Hiro realized that had sunk to his knees.

"Does he need to a doctor?" Asked Kurama peering down at the fallen boy.

"Without a proper medical history the docs really couldn't do anything for him. Except turn his arm into a pincushion. After that I don't think Hiro wants to back anytime soon." Explained Yusuke, it sounded like he knew this little speech by heart or something. Hiro gave an involuntary shutter, so many injections. So many needles…

Hauling his younger sibling back to his feet Yusuke remembered that the two had not actually met.

"Oh Yeah this is Kurama. He trains under grandma as well." Introduced Yusuke pointed in a bored tone over at his friend. Kurama gave a small bow in which Hiro returned.

"Nice to met you, Hiro. Are you sure your feeling alright?"

"Don't worry, I didn't pass out so I should be alright." Chirped Hiro brightly. "I hope you like store-bought beef sukiyaki."

"It's the strangest thing; after he wakes back up its like he never fainted in the first place." Chipped in Yusuke grinning widely.

"Well if you're sure you're fine I would be happy to join you for dinner."

* * *

Hiro Urameshi could only remember back around a little over two months back, but he wasn't stupid. He knew that Kurama guy was already there before he was ushered out the door. For pity's sake the guy's shoes where right next to his when he left.

Instead of hollering and making a fuss Hiro went to fetch something to eat for his tiny family. Even though Yusuke was legally his brother and Atsuko was his legal mother now, there was just something he felt was not being addressed. Like what was Puu exactly? What where the chances of Hiro actually finding his real family? Why did Yusuke feel the need to lie to him about that redheaded fellow?

Hiro have a fierce shake of his head as if to shake out the thoughts themselves. They're too many questions and none of them had answers. Besides the Urameshi family had taken him in as there own without a second thought. That was enough to trust them in his book, then again that lead no another set of issues. Like what would happen when his real family showed up. That's is if he even had a family to go back to.

"Yah know staring at them isn't going to make them clean themselves." Butted in Yusuke's voice into Hiro train of thought.

"I can try." Quipped back Hiro as if staring at the dishes in the sink was a common pastime with him. Yusuke gave a short laugh before leaning up against the counter.

"Anyway the reason Kurama came over today was to talk about you training under him for a while."

"What? Why? Is it because I can't use Spirit Energy?" Asked Hiro once again ignoring the sink full of the dishes he was supposed to be washing. Yusuke dawned a sheepish look before continuing.

"Pretty much. Look, Kurama uses a different type of Spiritual Energy so maybe he could help you better than grandma and I can." Explained Yusuke very quickly.

"I understand. Don't worry about it." Smiled Hiro brightly up at his older brother. With that Hiro went back to cleaning, the dishes. "So when do we start training?

"Next Saturday."

* * *

"Unlike Master Genkai I will hold back." Warned Kurama sitting across from Hiro on the ground. Instead of training in the temple like usual Kurama had led him to a grove of towering bamboo. Every so often a few leaves would flutter down slowly.

'This would be a lot cooler if Master Kurama wasn't about to kick my butt.' Thought Hiro nervously.

"To start you will notice I have lain out a few tree branches in front of you. Each one is from a different tree, we are going to see which one you can channel your energy from." Explained Kurama waving his hand over the neat row of dried, de-barked branches.

"You're kidding right?" Inquired Hiro looking Kurama as if he was joking.

"Not at all. Kuwabara needed a Holy wooden sword before he could summon his Spirit Sword on his own. These will simply aid you in focusing your energy where you want it to go."

"I already know how to focus my energy though." Muttered Hiro as he prodded at one of the darker branches.

"Then finding the right one should be easy then."

"But what if the right one isn't here?" This time Hiro sounded genuinely concerned about his fate. Kurama didn't answer immediately as he carefully observed Hiro toying with the pine branch.

"We will cross that bridge when we get there. Now try to focus sending your energy through the wood towards the tip. If you feel that you can push it further then we have found the right branch for you." With that their first lesson had begun.

"So our Hiro really is a wizard." Thought Master Genkai out loud before sipping her tea.

"Indeed. So far we've managed to find his wand wood, holly. With a little more intense training Hiro could learn to create his very own attacks and perhaps learn a few of your own…" Kurama purposely let his sentence drift off. Genkia finished her sip before giving her answer.

"So you're sure he has no family?"

"The whole idea of 'accidentally' losing a European wizarding student in the middle of Japan seems a little off to me. Not to mention he spoke perfect textbook Japanese. No someone out there wanted to get Hiro out of the way without resorting to killing." Explained Kurama carefully like he did with Yusuke. "I still don't see the point of going through all that trouble when they could've simply just killed Hiro."

"There a few reasons I can think of." Started off Genkai before she took another short sip. "But the more likely the reason is the sicker the thought makes me. Just remember Kurama, not everyone was blessed with a mother as loving as your own is." With that Master Genkai got up and went back inside her temple.

Kurama was left alone on the steps of the temple. Deep I thought he vowed to help Hiro Urameshi, little brother, assistant detective, and now new friend.

* * *

Next chapter is: Back on the Ranch. Basically it covers all the events at Hogwarts up until Hiro's next magical burst.


	6. Hedwig's Journey

I' am not dead yet! Many if you or may not be wondering what happened to Hedwig. Well I didn't feel like killing her off. Instead Umbridge is going to wait to use Hedwig for a later date. Or so she thinks. 01-23-09

* * *

Edward Irving usually loved his job at the Ministry, caring for all confiscated animals along with the ministry owls. From charmed goats to abandoned pets, Ed had seen it all. Well so he had thought. Almost four months ago the Improper Use of Magic office had obtained an owl that was thought to be charmed. Ever since that female snowy owl had arrived things had never been the same.

Every cotton-picking morning the second Ed would open the door that lead to the Animal Room to the Owlery the bird would let out this almost earth shattering racket that disturbed the other residence of the room into giving screeches of their own. So on this particular day in November Ed had his wand already out to charm the fowl silent like he did everyday. One could only imagine Ed's surprise when he opened the door; wand posed to strike, and heard…nothing. Blinking dumbly Ed entered the room fully. His look of confusion didn't last after he spotted the still form of the snow owl lying at the bottom of her cage.

All confusion drained from Ed as he stooped down to get a better look at the bird. Cursing under his breath when he realized that the owl had managed to fall too far back for Ed to look at her trough the bars. First thing Ed noticed when he lifted up the white ball of feathers was that she was still breathing. That's always a good sign. As gentle as he could he took the snow owl out of her cage to get a better look at her. Big mistake.

The white owl's eyes flew open as she let out the loudest scream she'd ever made. Ed didn't have time to react as the owl struggled into flight from is very arms. In a whirlwind of feathers, talons, and wings the owl took off, straight towards the opening to the Owlery that lead to the rest of the world. When Ed managed to finally sort out what just happened the only thing he could think about was how screwed he was.

Freedom had never felt so good. Being caged for four straight months right after watching her human partner being carted off did nothing for Hedwig's mood. It took a few mice and even a vole to settle down the anger and frustration that had built up inside of her these past weeks. With her belly now satisfied and her wings properly stretched out Hedwig was ready for the ever-challenging feat of finding her human partner. If she could've smiled she would have. Too bad after being caged for that long of a time all her muscles had withered down. On top of that some of her pinfeathers were damaged so it took more energy to maintain altitude. It only took three miles to make up her mind about her next move in finding Harry.

* * *

Sirius Black couldn't take it anymore. His beloved Godson was lord knows where and everyone was just sitting around! Well not anymore, he was going to go look for Harry no matter what anyone said. All Sirius needed now was a nice, loud distraction.

Sirius was pondering this in the kitchen when the perfect distraction came. Molly Weasley had appointed herself Sirius's unofficial overseer and had been watching the man slowly chew through his bacon. A loud screech mixed in with the shouts of the house-elf Kreacher filled the dreary house. Dropping his bacon Sirius dashed out of the room, Molly Weasley hot on his heels. Kreacher was swatting at none other than Hedwig the Owl who was trying to get in the open window.

"Kreacher leave her alone!" Yelled Sirius causing Kreacher to jump and drop the broom he was using to bat at the still screeching owl. Taking advantage of the disarmed elf Hedwig swooped into the living room to promptly collapse on the sofa. Molly dashed to Hedwig's side to checkup on her.

"What's wrong with her?" Asked Sirius while shooing Kreacher away from the open window. Molly didn't answer immediately.

"She's just tired." Explained Molly in a somber tone. "Poor thing."

"She looks like she just flown from Hell and back." Muttered Sirius his eyes scanning the withered bird's body. Several of her feathers where slightly damaged. Molly nodded gravely as she stepped back from the couch. There was a brief pause as the two of them gazed miserable down at Harry's beloved pet owl.

"I'll tell the others." Said Molly before leaving the room. The second her robe finished trailing around the corner Sirius sank to his knees next to Hedwig. Gently he stroked Hedwig's battered body.

Dumbledore had arrived the next Saturday morning. Immediately everyone was filled on where exactly Hedwig had been the last four months. Kingsley confirmed Dumbledore's story because he was the one sent down to make sure everything was all right down at the Ministry's Owlery. Sirius wasn't interested in that thought. He was much more interested in Dumbldore's new plan on how to find Harry.

"You have to let me go!" Demanded Sirius leaping to his feet. The plan was simple enough; once she was fully rested the Order would release Hedwig to find her lost master. A very small team would track her progress so they could follow her straight to Harry's location.

"Sirius please-" Started Molly before being roughly cut off by Sirius.

"No! I' am sick of sitting around here doing nothing while Harry is God knows where. I'll even transform into my dog form if necessary." Pleaded Sirius. Dumbledore sized up the ex-convict with a stony blue eye before answering.

"Perhaps. Who knows maybe you can help find Harry by following his scent once you get there."

"Thank you." Breathed Sirius as if he just had been blessed with the greatest gift ever. "I wont let you down."

"Alright are you ready girl?" Asked Dumbldore stroking the fluffy white head of Hedwig. An affectionate nip was her only answer. It took only a week for her to regain enough strength to be flight ready again. Then again magic is a wonderful thing. Professor Flitwick had placed a tracking spell on Hedwig so they could find her if they lost sight of her.

With that Dumbledore released the Wizarding World's only hope in finding their Savior.

* * *

Vet Anatomy and Physiology is hard man! Composition leaves me wanting to do anything but write. Enough said. That and my room is a freaking icebox. I have to wear a jacket even in the summer down here. Just imagine the wintertime.


	7. Hiro lost, Harry found

Hey all my fans out there! I have a request to make, could anyone get someone to draw up a scene or maybe just a picture for my fic. It doesn't have to be fancy it just has to have Harry (Hiro) and something to do with Yu Yu Hakusho. Maybe you could draw up a family picture of Yusuke, Harry, and Puu and maybe even Atsuko. Or maybe Hiro is trying to break up a fight between a jealous Hedwig and Puu. I don't know…

* * *

Usually running flat-out all the way to school would be a nightmare for your average middle school student. Then again the Urameshi brothers where anything, but normal! Every morning the two brothers would purposely leave the apartment with only fifteen minutes to get to class. So like always the wonder duo could be seen bolting down the street towards school. Shop owners and neighbors would actually give kind smiles where the grinning brothers would zip pass. Ever since the younger boy, Hiro, had shown up the elder Urameshi seemed to change.

The punk was in school more now so that meant that less merchandise was being stolen. Also if the delinquent was in school it meant that less fighting took place near their stores. What was different about this morning was that about two blocks from school Hiro stopped short when a snow white feather fluttered down from the heavens. Blinking skyward Hiro searched for the source of such an odd colored feather. Failing to see the mysterious bird Hiro gave a sigh of discouragement. Gathering the white feather off the floor Hiro was about to start head to school when Puu started freaking out.

"Puu! Pupu! Puuuu!" Cried the tiny spirit beast flailing wildly in Hiro's arm. Of course Puu decided to freak out just as Hiro was bent over to pick up the feather.

"Whoa! Come on Puu you're going to make us fall." Scolded the teen nearly toppling over from the unexpected weight shift. Ignoring Hiro Puu continued to flail about wildly. Despite Puu's tantrum Hiro managed to pick up the feather to better examine it. The second Hiro fingers wrapped around the base of the feather an angry shout came from behind. Slightly startled Hiro stood up and turned to come face to face with a very angry man dressed in all black. Something about the man caused a twinge of familiarity in the back of his head. The nose and eyes seemed familiar enough but the ponytail totally threw off whatever image Hiro was trying to recall. Since the feeling wasn't very strong Hiro merely brushed off the odd feeling. At the sight of the man Puu froze out of terror.

The man was ranting on and on about…something. Hiro couldn't understand a word of what the man was actually saying. Trying to calm the ranting man Hiro gave the man a sincere smile. Instead of calming the dark-haired man the smile made the stranger even angrier. Taking the hint that no matter what he did Hiro couldn't calm the man's fury he began to back away. For some strange reason this caught the red faced man's full attention. With a snarl the stranger lashed out to grasp Hiro by his upper arm.

"Ok look I'm already late for school as it is." Tried to explain Hiro trying to yank his arm out of the stranger's grip. Wordlessly the man's grip only tightened at Hiro's protest.

"I said, let me go!" Snarled Hiro managing to yank his arm from his attacker's iron like grip. Thoroughly pissed now Hiro clenched the hand holding the feather into a fist to give the man what he had coming for messing with an Urameshi! Before his fist could reach the pale man's face there was a flash of red light and all went black.

* * *

Yusuke let out a loud whoop of victory the second he crossed over the threshold of Sarayashiki Junior High. Once again he had beaten his little brother in the daily race to school. Turning to gloat Yusuke noticed that something was very off…where was Hiro? Swearing loudly Yusuke took off back the way he just came, a silent prayer pulsed through his mind for Hiro to be safe.

Rounding the turn that marked the two-block mark on the route to school Yusuke saw something that made his heart stop. Some strange man had Hiro by the arm. Normally if anyone one touched an Urameshi in such a manner they'd wind up with a bloody nose. Sure enough Hiro had broken free and was mere inches away from giving the black clad man a swift right hook when Hiro crumpled. For a millisecond Yusuke's heart stopped, brotherly instinct quickly kicking in Yusuke launched himself towards his fallen brother and his attacker. Hearing Yusuke battle cry the stranger swooped down grabbed Hiro's arm and…disappeared. If Yusuke hadn't been friends with Hiei all these years he wouldn't have believed what he had just saw. A wave of helplessness swept over Yusuke as he sunk to his knees and punched the ground.

"DAMMIT!" Swore Yusuke ignoring the smallish crater he'd just created in the sidewalk.

!!!!!!!

'Not again.' Groaned Hiro internally. Once again he was lying in a bed in a hospital of sorts. After this many times you'd think someone could've figured out what exactly was wrong with him. Carefully Hiro opened his eyes to see where he was exactly. Once his glasses had been fished off the side table Hiro noticed that it was night already. From what he could see there was a large white sheet separating his bed from the rest of the world. The strangest part was that the unusually high walls and ceiling appeared to be made out of stone, like what you'd expect inside a western castle. Tucking that odd observation on the back burner Hiro focused on now going home.

"How long was I out?" Asked Hiro glancing down at Puu who was staring up at him expectantly. Puu's normally cute face was screwed up into a worried frown, which in turn caused Hiro to become even more worried. Picking up the tiny beast Hiro began to try and soothe the best he could. After several unsuccessful minutes of trying to calm Puu Hiro started to feel that tingle that could only mean one thing. Curiosity was setting in and it was slowly getting the better of him. As quietly as he could Hiro slid out of the hospital bed and claimed his uniform jacket and shoes from a nearby chair. With school bag and Puu in tow Hiro pulled back the white screen to leave. The ward itself was like a giant room lined with hospital bed all neatly in place adorned with a single chair and a small bedside table for each station. Aside from the moonlight filtering from the windows the ward was pitch black. Taking a deep breath Hiro started to walk towards the double doors that appeared to be the exit. Every step he took seemed to echo loudly in the near empty room. As carefully as humanly possible he slipped out of ward and gently closed the door behind him. With a sigh of relief Hiro now felt that he was in the clear.

Fate had other plans sadly. Before he even managed to so much as move to leave there was a slam hear from the other side of the double doors. A small very pregnant pause and then the sound of an enraged woman that sent Hiro bolting down the hall. Taking the first flight of stairs he could make out the sound of the woman whooping and hollering not too far behind. Hiro was literally running blind, as there were no candles or anything of the like to light the black hallway. It was no surprise really when he ran headlong into something large and metallic. Whatever he managed to crash into fell over to make an earth shattering clatter that was sure to wake up the whole building. There where two yells that met Hiro's ears this time, the female's voice from down the stairs and a harsher male voice only a few feet up the hall. In other words Hiro Urameshi had nowhere to run.

* * *

Whenever Yusuke needed to think he would run. For some odd reason the rushing of blood always seemed to jump-start his brain into high gear. Sitting for hours on end like he was forced to do in school always seemed to make he sleepy. So here he was running and thinking all at the same time. The only thing he wanted to really think about was where his brother was teleported off. From dealing with his past transgressions with Hiei the man couldn't have gone too far…could he? Cursing loudly Yusuke kicked up the speed a little bit to see if maybe he could perhaps stumble upon where the kidnapper had taken his brother. It wasn't the best of plans but it was the only thing he could really do at this time. What he wasn't expecting was to run into Kuwabara as he was running past the town's river.

"What the hell Urameshi?" Yelled Kuwabara loudly, despite being out of breath. "Why didn't you bother showing up for school today?"

"That what I would like to know too Yusuke." Scolded a voice from the air. Neither one bothered to look up as Botan descended from the air on her oar. She was dressed like she was a student from their junior high school. Irritation getting the better of him Yusuke snapped at the blue haired girl.

"Whatever spirit world wants it can wait! Hiro is missing!" Snarled Yusuke to the not-so-grim reaper. Both Botan and Kuwabara stood gob stopped at the declaration of their little buddy's kidnapping. Botan was the first to recover from the news.

"This is what I wanted to warn you about." Moaned the girl obviously distressed at the timing of it all.

"Warn me about what?" Glared Yusuke even harder than before. Typical Spirit World, always waiting until the last minute to tell him anything really important.

"Recently there has been an unusually high amount flaring up all over Mushiori City as well as this one." Explained Botan in a teacher like tone.

"What the hell has that have to do with anything? Hiro's been kidnapped and all you can talk about is something so..so..stupid!" Retorted Back Yusuke allowing his frustration to leak into his speak.

"Think about it Yusuke!" Shot back Botan. "The day you found Hiro there was two huge flares of energy. Recently more flares have been happening the exact same way, sometimes even hours between one another, but always in pairs. Another weird thing about these paired flares is they are always the same strength. Well all except the one where Hiro suddenly appeared anyway-." Trailed off Botan not trusting herself to finish that statement.

"So what? Now all of this is Hiro's fault now or something?" Exploded Yusuke his temper finally reaching breaking point. Botan avoided eye contact and Yusuke already knew her answer.

"Well if your not going to help me find him then I'll just find Hiro myself!" With that bold parting statement Yusuke took off at full speed past the surprised duo.

"Yusuke wait." Tried Botan to catch the fleeing teen before he got too far.

"Let him go Botan." Commanded Kuwabara quietly. The redheads so far as to throw out his arm to physically stop Botan's pursuit. "Right now Urameshi is really upset about Hiro's sudden disappearance and your not doing him any favors telling him it might be Hiro's fault." Explained the redhead sagely not looking down at Botan.

"I know this must be hard for Yusuke at swallow right now, but I just don't want to see either of them be hurt by Hiro's past." Breathed Botan her brows knitted together in worry.

* * *

Professor Severus Snape could easily say without a doubt that he hated Harry Potter. The brat was always causing trouble for everyone around him. Even when Potter was away from Hogwarts he somehow manages to ruin Snape's only time away from the boy. So when Potter had been abducted _again _Severus simply knew that he'd be roped into looking for the royally spoiled pest. Sure enough on day thirty-four of his Potter-free summer a very worried Dumbledore visited Severus's house. From there everything went downhill from there. Being forced to dawn Muggle clothing and wander the streets of Japan aimlessly wasn't the worst part of this whole mess. Having his shoulder-length haired forced into a ridiculous ponytail was the worst part. Never in his life did he feel so…girly. Well all that non-sense is over now.

Severus was the one to bring back Potter much to that mutt Black's annoyance. Smirking at the memory of stunning Potter to only drag him back to his thoroughly pissed dog-father had been the highlight of Snape's year.

Now that everything was back to normal Potter will join the rest of the school, for now Snape decided to wander the halls until his night patrol shift ended in another three hours at six am. This was truly the only time he had to himself. Unless of course some cocky first year decided to sneak out after curfew thus ruining the rest of the night for him. Tonight it seemed was going to be one of those nights. There was a very loud clatter from the floor below signaling someone had yet again caused one of the many suits of armor to fall over. Severus and some of the other teachers deeply felt that was the only reason that the school had one on every other floor. Irritation seeped through Severus as he dashed towards the closest set of stairs to catch the infidel who dared to disturb him. When he arrived Severus wasn't surprised to see Filch already on the scene seeing Madame Pomfrey, the School Nurse, surprised him.

"Severus thank goodness, Potter has escaped from me and we need you to help us find him." Explained the nurse in one breath. Severus internally groaned in aggravation, not again. His instincts told him to look into the closest room near the scene of the crime; many students thought they could hide in the most obvious places to avoid trouble. Sure enough Potter was standing mere feet from the door when Severus flung it open. Snape noticed that Potter had redressed himself and had that stupid looking stuffed animal again.

"Itai!" Cried Potter loudly using his free hand to hold his head. Rolling his eye at Potter's theatrics Severus lunged forward to grab the hand Potter was using to nurse his head. The boy spouted more gibberish as he was dragged off back towards the Hospital Wing. Since he couldn't do anything to Potter Filch decided to look for more prey elsewhere. Madame Pomfrey led the way all the way back to the Potter's hospital bed. Fortunately Potter really did have a terrible headache and came along quietly. When the curtain was pulled around Potter's bed to give him some space to chance Severus swore he heard something coo out a clear 'Puu'.

* * *

It was official; Hiro Urameshi was nowhere to be found. Yusuke had searched every nook and cranny of that frikin' city and found nothing. The sun was setting when Yusuke arrived at his apartment building.

"Well it's about time you showed up." Came the cheery voice of one of the last person he wanted to see right now. Botan was sitting on the steps that led up the stairs towards his apartment. Kuwabara was leaning up against the wall near her.

"Yeah seriously Urameshi. We where starting to worry." Chided he orange haired teen pushing himself away from the wall.

"Well excuse me. It wasn't like I was expecting company or anything. Besides what do you two want anyway?" Grouched back Yusuke clearly not in the mood for more of Spirit World's crap. Both Botan and Kuwabara gave a broad smile at Yusuke's words.

"To help you get back Hiro of course." Chirped Botan happily.

"For real Urameshi! What you think you're the only one that misses Hiro?" Asked Kuwabara, even though it was a rhetorical question. Yusuke face broke out into a wide grin.

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets go!"

* * *

My Fiance wants his computer back now…T.T


	8. Dumbeldore's Desicion

Worst chapter ever!

First person to call Hiro weak because of a headache or lecture me about how 'well my head never hurts like that' or whatever will be shot in the kneecaps. If you've never had a full blown migraine before you have no right to comment. 6-10-09

* * *

Hiro had to be in the strangest hospital on the face of the planet. It appeared to a western renaissance theme to it, which didn't give him much hope about his treatment. It had been several hours since he had been dragged back to the ward he had woken up in. The sun had begun to rise and not once had the nurse had come to check up on him. The headache that had started several hours ago throbbed on diligently despite Hiro's efforts to dispel it.

It was like trying to remember a dream that you knew was good and you could even remember little brief flashes of it. Every time you try to recall or catch the flittering image it slipped back to your subconscious. It was so frustrating! A second later the curtain that surrounded his bed was drawn back by the recently absent nurse. She looked as irratated as Hiro felt. With her she carried a tray laden with orange juice, oatmeal, and a slab of unbuttered toast. At the sight of the oatmeal Hiro's stomach decided to give a rather violent jerk. Damn headache was so bad it made his stomach hurt too. Groaning Hiro pulled both Puu and his head underneath the sheet he was provided. Maybe she'd take the hint and provide some pain medicine already.

No dice. With a noise of annoyance the nurse set down the tray next to the bed, then left. Refusing to leave the shelter of the thin hospital sheet Hiro pulled Puu closer to try and fall asleep.

'Yusuke, where are you?' Whispered Hiro under his breath.

* * *

"Botan! What do you think you're doing?" Snarled Yusuke. The second Botan entered the apartment she dashed off towards the shared room of the Urameshi brothers. Once there she began to vigorously grope underneath the bed.

"I know it's around here somewhere." Muttered Botan. "A-ha!" A thunk greeted her efforts as she pulled an aluminum suitcase. With a flick of the latch the case opened up to reveal the Spirit Detective Kit. Filled to the brim with odd and sometimes useful gadgets. Kuwabara and Yusuke looked on with interest as the blue haired girl pulled out the Demon Compass.

"Here it is!" Exclaimed Botan banishing in front of Kuwabara and Yusuke's faces.

"Of course! Using a Demon Compass to help us find a human. Why didn't I think of that?" Drawled out Yusuke sarcastically. Botan shot Yusuke a dirty look before pressing the small button on the side of the watch. "With this upgrade we can find anyone, anywhere no matter what species they are." Explained Botan glancing around the room for something. "All we need is a little bit of the person we are looking for." Climbing up on to the bed Botan scanned the pillow for a strand of hair. Finding one she slipped the strand into the DNA chamber and snapped it shut. The compass needle jumped to life and pointed directly at Yusuke, flashing and beeping very loudly the entire time. Yusuke gave an annoyed glare at the offending object.

"This might be harder than I thought." Thought Botan out loud.

Hiro had grown bored of hiding underneath the covers. With a frustrated sigh he tossed the sheet off his head so he could sit up. Maybe the manga he packed away in his bag would help take the edge off his boredom. To Hiro's surprise both his bag and uniform jacket were gone.

"HEY! Where's my stuff?" Asked Hiro loudly. There was no answer so he yelled louder this time. "Listen I just want my manga back. Is anyone even here?"

"Glad to see you're awake." Replied an old man pulling back the curtain. From his star studded purple robes to his crazy beard/mustache combo the old man screamed wizard. The second every detail of the odd man registered the rampant abstract thoughts blazed through his mind's eye. He knew this man! How he knew the odd man he didn't know.

The situation was worse than he had thought. When Severus had first told him about Harry's unwillingness to come back he thought the man was being silly. The second time Severus told him about Harry's odd behavior he had Madam Pomfrey to back him up. Everything they told him seemed completely out of character for Harry. Right then and there Albus decided that he was going to get to the bottom of Harry's attitude. After a quick word to the head nurse Albus made his way across the wing towards Harry's hospital bed. Two feet from the curtain Albus heard Harry yelling for somebody to give back his books. It took Albus a minute to register that Harry had been shouting in Japanese.

Well that solved the mystery as to why Harry had been so hard to deal with, he couldn't understand anybody. The next question was why Harry was speaking in Japanese. Even the strongest Translator Charm wore off after a month. Someone had obviously been casting the charm on Harry recently for it to be so strong. Well the best way to find an answer to that question is to ask Harry. Placing on his usual cheery smile Dumbledore pulled back the curtain that separated Harry's bed from the rest of the world.

* * *

It took seven other tries before Botan had finally located one of Hiro's hairs. The compass didn't flash, beep, or do anything really. All it did was point lazily westward.

"Great job Urameshi! Yah broke it!" Snarled Kuwabara.

"You want to repeat that?" Ground out Yusuke.

"Easy there boys." Said Botan trying to calm the agitated teens. "It just means that Hiro isn't in the immediate area is all."

"So far away is he?" Snapped Yusuke switching his frustration onto a new victim.

"I'm not quite sure, we have to travel far enough west for the compass get a good lock on Hiro's signature." Explained Botan climbing to her feet. Opening the sliding glass door she moved to the outside patio. With a flick of her hand she summoned her oar then mounted it. "Well the quickest way to find out is to fly there. Come on Yusuke who knows what we'll find when we get there." Ordered the Grim Reaper still dressed in the middle schooler uniform.

"Hold on a second!" Snarled Yusuke before dashing off to fetch his shoes. When he came back he jammed his feet into the shoes before slipping sidesaddle next to Botan on her oar the reaper look over towards Kuwabara.

"Sorry Kuwabara, I only have enough room for three." Explained Botan as she began to float in midair.

"Yeah I get it. Just be sure to be in class tomorrow Urameshi." Chided Kuwabara as his way of telling them to be safe. Yusuke gave his trademark grin before and they were off. Up past the building, beyond the clouds, all the way to the Spirit Realm.

* * *

If there was one thing that Albus Dumbledore truly hated was not knowing what to do. Harry had once again defied all facts and figures that had been gathered by hundreds upon thousands of Healers through out the centuries. No one had been casting the Translator Charm on Harry within the past thirty days; in fact Harry hadn't seen a fully trained wizard ever according to him.

It seems that before June 2 Harry couldn't remember a single thing. Sighing Dumbledore buried his face into his hands. Amnesia was something neither Madame Pomfrey nor himself could handle. Pulling out a clean sheet of parchment paper Dumbledore started to pen a letter to a friend of his up at St. Mungos Hospital. In his letter he wrote to keep Harry's condition as quiet as possible. Dumbledore couldn't wait until this whole being kidnapped, mind wiped, then taken to Japan situation was over and done with. Hopefully the worst was over.


	9. Lockdown at St Mungos

Nobody really gives Puu a second look due to everyone thinking Puu is simply a partially animated stuffed animal. Ah magic is a beautiful thing indeed.

* * *

Hiro tapped the pencil borely against his newly returned notepad. With its light blue lines and bleach white pages the book seemed to mock Hiro. Not a single sketch seemed to come to mind.

"Wouldn't yah know it, Puu?" Sighed Hiro looking down at the blue spirit beast. "Now that I actually have my notebook I can't think of a single thing to draw." Complained Hiro just as the curtain was pulled aside to reveal yet another crazy Doctor. This doctor was wearing pure white robes instead of the obnoxiously colored ones Dr. Dumbledore was wearing. Hiro glared up at the new intruder, this had better be the nurse saying he can go home now.

"Hello Mr. Po-Urameshi. My name is Healer Brooks." Introduced the woman before sitting on the edge of Hiro's bed. Healer? Was that some new age term for doctor? Hiro's response was turning up his glare a few notches. Unperturbed the lady went on.

"Professor Dumbledore says you have quite a case of amnesia."

"Yeah what of it?" Snarled Hiro not wanting to become this lady's experiment. Once again the woman ignored Hiro's hostile tone.

"Would you like to see your family?" Asked the woman looking eyes with Hiro. The question seemed to stop time itself. Did Hiro really want to go home to his 'real' family?

"Of course I do." Stated Hiro without even realizing what he was saying. Healer Brookes smiled at Hiro's response.

* * *

It was heartbreaking watching Healer Brookes lead Harry Potter out of the Hospital Wing. Thankfully there wasn't a student in the wing at the time to see the Healer place a stunning spell to the unsuspecting boy's back. Dumbledore knew it was necessary until

Harry got his memory back about the wizarding world. Magic of any form was to be avoided at all cost as to not worsen his condition any further.

That's what Healer Brooke said anyway. Personally Dumbledore would've liked to use as many magical solutions to try and get Harry back as quickly as possible. If Harry missed much more of his studies he would become so far behind that he would have no choice but to be privately trained. Using an illegal portkey (curtsey of Dumbledore) Healer Ann Brookes was gone in a blink of an eye, Harry in tow.

* * *

When Hiro awoke the first thing he noticed was he was wearing a long nightshirt. Groaning he already knew without being told that he was going to be a fulltime hospital patient. Oh well, at least he had company. Pausing Hiro looked around for the weird little critter he called Puu. It took a second for Hiro to realize that Puu was nowhere to seen, panicking Hiro kicked off the thin hospital sheets to look for the missing beast.

"Puu?" Called Hiro loudly. Dropping to his knees Hiro began looking underneath the bed. Puu was wandering around under the bed aimlessly.

"Puu get up here! What if somebody sees you?" Hissed Hiro almost flipping over the edge in an effort to grab Puu. To Hiro's horror a pair of nurse's shoe clip-clopped into view. The nurse then bent down and scooped up the little blue creature. Making him right side up Hiro gazed up at the white robed woman now holding Puu. Healer Brookes gave a toothy smile before handing Puu back to Hiro. Hiro nearly snatched Puu back before gazing up at the nurse.

"That's a cute stuffed animal you have there." Complimented the woman sweetly.

"Thanks." Replied back Hiro flatly. Avoiding eye contact Hiro began to pet the little tuff of black hair upon Puu's head.

"Listen I know you are a little nervous about your treatment, but I assure you that you will be seeing your family before you know it." Reassured the nurse leaning in closer.

"You mean they're coming here?" Asked Hiro sitting up. The nurse's smile dimmed a few watts before she answered.

"They're not allowed you see you until after your treatment is complete." Stated Healer Brookes sadly; her soberness only lasted for a second before she perked right back up. "But that's why were going to get started the second you are ready."

"Good because I'm ready now." Stated Hiro with his newfound vigor. The woman full watt smile returned.

"Wonderful."

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity Botan and Yusuke landed in a dark alley.

"Where are we?" Asked Yusuke ignoring his sore backside.

"I'm not quite sure. Here let me ask. Excuse me? SIR?" Called Botan racing out of the alley. The businessman look horrified at the blue haired girl charging at him. Before Botan was able to day a single word the man bolted off into the dark.

"Well that wasn't too friendly." Commented Botan to herself. Yusuke busted up laughing.

"Nice one Botan!"

"Well its not like you're any help!" Yelled Botan brisling up.

"Relax. Look we'll just follow that annoying compass thing, find Hiro and the get the hell out of here!" Snarled Yusuke. Once again his eagerness to get in and go home overshadowed the very little sense the teen actually possessed. With a huff Botan reactivated the compass from it standby to search mode. The needle flew into action pointing at a very old store right across the street.

Completely disregarding his own safety (as well as the safety of the motorists) Yusuke dashed crossed the street to the front of the store. Purge and Dowse Ltd was long abandoned from the looks of the place.

"_Closed for refurbishment." _Read off Botan finally catching up to Yusuke.

"That's nice. What I care about is how we get in." Snapped Yusuke peering around for an entrance. After a few seconds Yusuke decided he was going to do things his way. Balling his hand into a fist Yusuke pulled back his hand to strike the glass pane in front of him. Botan began flailing around when she realized what exactly the Spirit Detective was going to do.

"E-yah! What do you think your doing?" Yelled Botan wildly. Ignoring the girl Yusuke pulled back his arm to deliver a fierce blow to window. The second Yusuke's fist made contact he was thrown backwards by a huge wave of energy. The Spirit Detective was almost thrown completely into the street.

"Yusuke!" Cried Botan rushing to the teen's side. Before she was able to chide with one of her witty remarks there was a series of popping noises interrupted her thoughts. Men wearing black robes surrounded them all with menacing glares.

"Oh dear." Muttered Botan.

* * *

Hiro's treatment reminded he of watching a movie in very fast-forward. Events in reverse order rocketed through his mind up until an enormous man kicked down the door to a shack. Then black.

"Attention all St. Mungo personnel this an issue for a lockdown. Repeat, this an issue for a hospital wide lockdown. This is not a test." Came a disembodied voice.

"What that mean?" Asked Hiro/Harry looking up at the Healer woman.

"It means someone is trying to attack the Hospital. We'll finish your treatment once the threat has been taken care of."


	10. Tell me sweet lies

Stupid Plot holes. At this point I stopped wanting it to be perfect. Now all want is it to be done. Dear people of the World, please send plot bunnies. I've been tapped out. Harry Potter and the Order of the Alchemists needs some serious love. No beta and written at three in the blipping morning.

---

There was a split second of peace. That's all the time Yusuke needed. Two of cloaked men had hit the ground before others had a chance to react. Amidst the flurry of fist and cloaks a red stunner spell managed to catch Yusuke in back. The effect wasn't what the Aurors had expected. Instead of falling to the ground the teen pitched forward, promptly got up and turned back to face his attackers.

"Alright. Who wants to die?" Growled Yusuke. Not waiting for an answer Yusuke finished the one-sided fight with a few more well placed fists.

"Haven't had a fight that easy in a long time. Hey." Called out Yusuke towards the huddled form of Botan. Slow she uncurled from her huddled position on the ground. "You alive down there?" Botan gave a weak laugh as her answer.

"Maybe we should get out of here." She suggested looking closely at one the fallen men.

"Not without Hiro." Barked back Yusuke sick of the blue haired reaper's negative attitude. This time Yusuke summoned enough energy to knock through a brick wall. Glancing round at the slowly gathering crowd Botan began to really get worried. Knowing that telling Yusuke anything would do nothing she remained silent. With a battle cry Yusuke struck the building, and the building struck back. Turning every ounce of Spiritual Energy Yusuke had placed in his fist right back at him. This time the shockwave was enough to knock the Spirit Detective out cold.

"Idiot." Remarked Botan. The crowd was starting to press in on them, seeing no other way out Botan summoned her oar.

"Alright folks." She laughed nervously. She switched to English to address the crowd. If the Messenger of Death couldn't speak to anyone at anytime she would not have been a very good Reaper. "Nothing to see here, we doing a part for a movie so go back to what your doing ok?" Tried the girl in vain. Yanking her unconscious friend onto her oar she mounted and flew away.

'Well that could've gone better.' Thought Botan having a death grip on Yusuke slumped form.

---

"There is a bit of a problem." Started the Healer Brookes. Dumbledore had just arrived to see Healer Brookes waiting nervously outside the Long Term Damage ward. Through the tiny window he spotted Harry sitting on a bed looking thoroughly annoyed. The source of Harry's annoyance flittered into view, Gilderoy Lockhart. The blond idiot plopped down next to Harry and refused to move.

"What sort of problem?" Asked Dumbledore not taking his off Harry.

"It appears that Mr. Potter is not taking to the treatment like we originally thought." Continued the Healer lifting up the stack of parchment to read off the exact diagnosis.

"Well, the Potion/Spell combo we used on him was suppose to jumpstart strong memories. From what we can tell Mr. Potter hasn't retained any of his former memories." She read.

"Is he even speaking in English yet?" Frowned Dumbledore as Harry batted away the annoying blond man.

"Sadly no. Our theory is that the Translator Charm placed directly after the Memory Jinx forced Mr. Potter to magically absorb the foreign language as his own. Fascinating really. We are hoping constant exposure to the English language will 'awaken' that portion of his life again. " Breathed the Healer looking over at Harry. As fascinating as it may have been it still didn't get his prized Harry Potter back. It an awful truth, but Harry Potter was the only one who defeat Tom Riddle.

"Are there any other methods you could try?"

"The human memory is still a very complex and magical portion organ. Potions and spell only go so far when it comes to human stubbornness. If a person refuses to acknowledge the memories as their own they will never see the world as their old selves again." She paused for a second.

"Well there is one other option." Began Healer Brookes looking up at Dumbledore.

---

Left to his devices Hiro began trying to pick out scenes from his old self's memories. It did fell like his own memories it felt more like a movie. A movie that he'd had seen in so long that major parts where missing. Such as friends, and family. Friends he really didn't need as much as he wanted to know about his family. Where was his mother and father? Shouldn't they be here? Was the Doctor lying about them? There was a click of the door. Dumbledore, as he was called, smiled.

"How are you feeling Harry?"

"It's Hiro."

"My mistake. Hiro, how are you feeling today?"

"I wanna go home." Muttered Hiro petting the top of Puu's head. He was tired, hungry, and very annoyed. All he wanted was a cheap cup of noodles, his nice warm bed right next to his brother's futon. Dumbledore made of noise of understanding. Not waiting for some lame excuse Hiro pressed on. "Their not coming are they?

"Beg you pardon?"

"My parents." Bit out Hiro. The word 'parents' seemed to cause Hiro some sort of pain. "Why haven't they came to visit?" Deep down Hiro/Harry knew the answer, and yet. The man had the decency to look slightly upset about telling him the news.

"Harry-Hiro. Your parents aren't coming. I sorry to tell you this but they've been gone from this world for quite some time." The man allowed Hiro a second to absorb the information. To some degree it hurt, knowing that he would never see his parents again. Hiro took a deep breath, on with the interrogation.

"So what? I live an orphanage or something?" Asked Hiro starting to really dislike being Harry more and more by the second. Dumbledore made a face at the question. It was a very small grimace but Hiro saw it anyway.

"You lived with your mother's sister, with her husband, and son." The older man took a breath before continuing. How do tell a fifteen year old teen that his family wants nothing to do with him anymore? "They were badly injured when you were taken." Lied Dumbledore not brining himself just quite yet to break the awful news. Noticing the guilt that traveled across Harry's green eyes he added promptly. "Their wounds are minimal and will be back on their feet in no time at all. You however are fairly behind in your school work. As requested by your guardian's you are to return to your studies immediately." The last part was partially true anyway. Dumbledore waited for Harry to nod.

"Alright then Harry. Let's get your paperwork filled out then we will be on our way." Stood up Dumbledore not even looking up to make sure Harry was following him. Not brining himself to look into the child's trusting eyes.

----

It was night by the time Yusuke had woken up. Blinking slowly Yusuke took in the world around him one sense at a time. When touch finally returned the Spirit Detective groaned out loud for his aching muscles.

"I told you not to hit that wall." Scolded Botan her face popping out of no where. Groaning Yusuke sat up.

"Stupid wall. There's gotta be a way inside." Muttered Yusuke rubbing his shoulder.

"Don't bother, Hiro has been moved. See?" Asked Botan shoving the Compass under Yusuke's nose. Sure enough the needle was pointing northward.

"They know we're looking for them." Stated Yusuke getting up. All soreness taking a backset to mild panic. Time was running shorter than ever now. Whatever that freak wanted to do to Hiro he obviously needed him alive for. For a brief second Yusuke thought of Yukina. The poor ice maiden kept alive and well, as long as she produced the tear gems that is. Shuttering away the thought of Hiro's supposed torture he climbed behind Botan on her oar.

Being out until this hour had lost them some time. This time around Hiro will be coming out of that building, no matter what.


	11. Kurama's Help

I have no good reason. Other than "life" does not like fanfiction. Period.

PS: Grammar Nazi wanted. Inquiry within.

* * *

"Will he be ok?" Asked Ronald Weasly as Professor Dumbledore led both him and Hermione down towards Harry's special room. Hermione was uncharacteristically quiet the entire trip down,

"Harry just needs a little more time." Assured Professor Dumbledore in a calm collected tone. With that statement Dumbledore released the magical lock on Harry's room. Taking the incentive Hermione entered first, followed closely by Ron. Harry's room was just a modified classroom turned bedroom. Sitting on the bed reading the smallest text book Ron had ever seen was Harry. Ron stared at Harry's rather bizarre Muggle outfit. What was even more bizarre than Harry's attire was the blue, ugly stuffed animal near the pillow.

"Harry!" Exclaimed Hermione throwing her arms around her friend. Harry stared blankly at the girl then glancing up towards Ron. Not so much as a glimmer of the usual cheer Ron had come to expect from his friend. It was as if they had never met.

"What happened to you mate?" Asked Ron softly. Hermione pulled away just enough to ask Harry where he was all this time. Harry just stared at her blankly for a few seconds.

"Sorry. I do not speak English." Replied back Harry in a heavy oriental accent. Hermione actually fully released Harry when he said that.

"Very funny Harry." Snapped Ron, more out of panic than actual annoyance. Harry reached over towards the odd stuffed creature, began petting the small tuft of black hair and then stared once again.

"I think that's enough for today." Instructed Dumbledore usher Hermione and Ron out of the room.

"Well bye then." Muttered Ron before then door shut. Not waiting to be dismissed Hermione silently made her way towards the Griffindor tower. Taking one of the many hidden passages Hermione stopped short halfway through. There was a second of silence before she turned and threw herself at Ron. Her sobs echoed in the enclosed space as she wept at the horrid scene they had just witnessed. Both had the same thought on their mind.

'What have they done to their best friend?'

* * *

Thankfully the kidnappers had not taken Hiro very far this time. Yusuke noticed the abrupt change from city to countryside after only a few minutes. Out in the middle of no where locations where never a good sign.

"Can't we go any faster?" Asked Yusuke. Botan gave a noise of annoyance.

"Do you want your spine to be intact when we get there?" Asked Botan over the rushing of wind around them. Settling to pout rather than respond Yusuke went quiet. Glaring over Botan's shoulder Yusuke saw the strangest building. It looked like an ancient castle like from a freaking tour catalogue. Botan began flying lower; Yusuke could feel the top most trees tops brushing his sneakers. Smirking Yusuke spotted the demon compass almost going wild like it did in the city.

"We'll land just beyond that tree line." Shouted Botan.

They never reached that far.

Down in Hiro Urameshi's temporary room Puu gave a groan. Looking up from his sketchbook Hiro gave the blue creature a confused look.

"I know Puu. I wanna go home too." Whispered Hiro. Blinking Hiro mentally kicked himself.

'And what's stopping me?' Thought Hiro gathering his things together. These people promised him a family. It was already day three, and still no sign of a parental figure. Just two complete strangers looking almost exactly like Kuwabara and Keiko. If these people were really part of his past Hiro knew that he'd remember them. This was not his home. Once fully ready for another a wonderful day of school Hiro grabbed the handle to the outside world. Twisting the handle Hiro pressed his weight to open the door. The door didn't budge.

"Well maybe I'll just try something else." Stated Hiro calmly. He placed Puu and his school bag on the ground. With a brutal kick Hiro aimed for the door handle.

* * *

"NO FREAKIN' WAY!" Screamed Botan. Seething like a mad woman Botan stomped towards the castle, only to be stopped. With another scream Botan pounded his fists against the force field.

"Now what?" Asked Yusuke joining Botan next to the invisible barrier.

"Find a way to open the barrier." Snapped Botan. There was a split second before the Grim Reaper dashed back towards her oar.

"Now what are you doing?" Asked Yusuke. With a mischief smirk Botan stated brightly.

"Getting Kurama." Smacking his head Yusuke could only laugh as the blue haired human doll Botan went limp as the spirit left it. In her full Grim Reaper mode Botan could zip off towards Japan again and back in no time. Having enough gentlemenlness inside him he covered Botan's body with his school jacket. If there was a person to break into a heavily guarded castle, it was the ex-thief Kurama!

* * *

Kurama knew something was amiss. Maybe it was the snow white owl he saw just outside Yusuke and Hiro's apartment. Both Hiro and Yusuke had been missing for three days now according to Master Genkai. Discouraged at not finding out anything Kurama made his way up the walkway towards his front door.

"There you are." Came the voice of Botan, the ex-spirit detective assistant.

"I take it you're here with word about Yusuke and Hiro." Stated Kurama looking skywards. With a smile Botan landed.

"Your always one step head of the rest of us." Chirped Botan. "Listen Hiro has been kidnapped and taken to the very far off country England!When we went to pick Hiro up there was a force field! Now we can't get through and now we need your help!"

Kurama was always impressed with how fast Botan could spout out information. Never the less Kurama choose to keep that to himself.

"I really don't see how I can be much assistance. If the barrier is as powerful as you say it is then I will not be able to dispel it." Explained Kurama. Botan looked as if she was going to cry. "Doesn't Spirit World have an apparition that can handle that sort of thing?" Queered Kurama further.

"Hiro does not qualify as a high enough priority." Muttered Botan. Tears swam in her vision as she bowed her head to hide them. Even though Spirit World needed someone of Hiro's potential to fight rouge demons Lord Enma did not feel Hiro would be worth the effort to save. Kurama's green eyes narrowed in disgust. A surge of malice for his captive teammate's injustice made the fox demon pulsing beneath his human exterior snarl.

"We need to gather some talismans from Master Genkai's place. We wish to go unnoticed when we cut a whole through the barrier." Stated Kurama in his usually cool and collected tone. Botan looked up from the ground with a bright smile.

* * *

Hiro was sure his foot was broken. Maybe it was, but it still really bad. Not looking at anything Hiro laid face down on his bed with his pillow over his head. There was a rattle on the door handle yet Hiro still refused to move. As Hiro expected it was the Dumbledore fellow again.

"How are we feeling today?" Asked the old man. Hiro made a note that the man did not use his name.

"You locked the door." Grumble Hiro sitting up at the smell of food. Looked like a potato and leek soup with a turkey sandwich.

"To make sure no one disturbs you." Answered the old man calmly. With a little too much attention than was needed the old man set up for lunch.

"I don't remember those people you brought in." Answered back Hiro. The old man paused in pouring the tea.

"Mr. Weasly and Miss. Granger are your best friends. I hoped that in seeing them that you would remember a little more. It seems I was mistaken." The old man seemed very sad now. It was if he had just lost someone very special to him. Then it was if the old man had an epiphany.

"So what is your life like in Japan?" Blinking Hiro answered. He told of the public school where everyone feared Yusuke (and to a lesser extent, himself), training with Master Genkai, all his friends. Quietly Dumbledore listened to ever word that was spoken. At the end Hiro was asked to physically describe certain individuals. He was very interested in how tall the red headed Kuwabara was. How bookish the nagging Keiko was. Even such a small detail like, how much of rogue Yusuke was. After the interview Dumbledore left Hiro to his lunch.

* * *

'People can not jog his memory. It's too filled with thoughts of similar people to really jog a good reaction. Hermione and Ron were too similar to the Muggles Harry had described. Even Sirius was out of the picture as a good jolt to the memory bank. Places and things are the only options we have left in getting back Harry's memory.' Thought Dumbledore. With those haunting thoughts he marched towards his office to think.

* * *

"What the hell took you so long?" Asked Yusuke as both Kurama and Botan dismounted the oar. Repossessing her body the Botan, human sprang back to life.

"We had to grab some items before we came back." Explained Kurama taking off his rucksack. Pulling out five complex looking paper slips Kurama placed them strategically in a circle. With a blue electric lightning show Kurama concentrated his energy towards the barrier. The blue lightening jumped from talisman to talisman as Kurama poured his aura into the inscriptions.

"Get. Ready." Gritted the red head as the lightening grew fiercer. Botan and Yusuke crouched down to dash towards the future opening.

"NOW!" Shouted Botan as the lightening struck the now visible barrier. The lightning parted the barrier just enough to allow one person at a time to pass through. Botan just barley tumbled through as it shut again.

"Kurama?" Shouted Yusuke at the collapsed form of the red haired demon. Lifting his head Kurama gave a small smile.

"I'm fine. Just used more energy than I thought is all. I will be better once you bring Hiro back." Assured Kurama sitting up. Nodding in understanding Botan and Yusuke took off towards the looming building. In the dark the castle looked even more dark and foreboding. Yusuke noticed that a fair amount of the castle was lit, either they did not mind a large electric bill or there were a lot of people in there.

"What's the plan?" Asked Botan noticing the well lit castle. Yusuke gave a smirk she couldn't see.

"The sooner we get in, the sooner we get out." Called Yusuke increasing his speed a little.

* * *

Hiro glared at the door. No matter how hard he tried the Spirit Energy he had worked so hard in trying to master still refused to surface. Without the holy tree branch Hiro felt useless.

'First I can't use Spirit Energy without the use of a stick, and now he was kidnapped. I am. The worst. Spirit Detective Assisant. EVER!' Thought Hiro drawing up his knee. Puu cooed happily next to him.

"Why are you so damn happy?" Asked Hiro. Puu just cooed again before exploring the bed for the millionth time. Shaking his head Hiro wasn't paying attention when the door opened up. It was Dumbledore again. Placing both feet firmly on the floor again faced the old man.

"How would you like to eat dinner with everyone else tonight?" Asked Dumbledore. Blinking in confusing Hiro agreed. This would be the perfect time to escape. As if he could read his mind Dumbeldore spoke up.

"Before you were Hiro Urameshi you were Harry Potter. You, Harry Potter, are a wizard. You went to school here at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your best friends were Ronald Weasly, and Hermione Granger. You enjoy flying very much. Your family-" Dumbledore paused to take a breath on that one. "Does not want anything to do with you."

"That explains why they never came to visit and where the hell I'm at." Growled Hiro. Despite Hiro's glare Dumbledore indifferent to the young man's anger. "Why are you telling all this?" Asked Hiro truly curious.

"Your old life in Japan is no longer an option. You do not belong there. Deep down you knew you did not belong there. Otherwise you would not have agreed to get your old memories back." Even though every word was calm and objective they sliced through Hiro's soul viciously. Each word burrowed its way deep inside making them truth.

"Together we can find a way to help you remember. That way you can remember who you truly are and stop living in darkness." Dumbledore soothed. Like a charmed snake Hiro blindly followed the grandfatherly man out of the room. Puu remained cheerful as Hiro clutched him tightly.

* * *

Please do not hate Dumbledore after this. He really cares deeply about Harry and is worried about any damage the stay in Japan has caused him. If someone you loved came back with a new personality, name and everything you'd worry about them too.


	12. Breaking n' Entering

Yusuke grabbed one of the handles to the enormous double doors. Throwing his weight into it he pushed his way inside the castle. When there was a lack of security guards and alarms Botan commented on it.

"Security seems rather lax for kidnappers." Ignoring Botan's comment Yusuke headed off towards the sound of a large crowd of people.

"Sounds like a meeting up that away." Commented Yusuke. Without waiting for Botan Yusuke took off towards the source of the sound. With a deep breath he gripped both of the handles to then throw them open dramatically. With a satisfying bang the doors hit the wall. The entire hall room went silent. Glaring as he entered the room Yusuke was completely oblivious to the wands turned upon him from the staff.

"Who's in charge here?" Snarled Yusuke looking around at the thousand student body. Looking directly in front of him Yusuke finally spotted the adults across the hall. An angry voice spoke out from that direction catching Yusuke's attention. Ugly black, large nose…it was the man that kidnapped Hiro. Using his Spirit Energy he dashed towards the kidnapper. The punk managed to blink before being hauled over the table.

"Where is he?" Snarled Yusuke raising his fist threateningly. The man replied back in English again much to Yusuke's annoyance. Frustrated he raised his fist higher.

"Yusuke stop! He doesn't understand you." Cried Botan from behind him. There was a loud bang from Yusuke's left. Fighter's instinct forced Yusuke to lean back enough for the ray of red light to just graze his school uniform. A thin rip formed from where the ray made contact. Glaring at the new intruder Yusuke saw what he'd been searching for.

* * *

"Big brother!" Called Hiro looking healthy and happy. With his attacker distracted the man in Yusuke's grasp whipped out a wand. Knowing what the object was Yusuke swatted it out of the man's grasp. It clattered a few feet away.

"Release him at once! Or suffer." Threatened the old man. The tension and energy rolled off the two powerful beings as they glared at one another.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Snapped Hiro stepping away from the wizard. Ignoring his little brother Yusuke formed his free hand into the shape of a gun. If the old wizard could see the mass of energy forming at the tip of the index finger he didn't show it. Hiro began to panic at that point, big brother wasn't playing around.

Not even bothering to shout out his attack Yusuke released the attack. Remember the only technique he ever really learned Hiro stepped in front of the Spirit Gun.

It was like pressing your hands up against a hot iron. Feeling the energy eat against his thin shield Hiro managed to turn the blast upward. Ignoring the explosion and screams of the student body Hiro sunk to his knees.

Not wanting to look at his hands Hiro held them towards his chest. Well that was a bad idea. Maybe he needed to work on his Spirit Reflection Blast just a little bit more. In the background there was a racket of teachers ushering students out of the hall. When all the students where out the heads of the houses closing the door behind them leaving Hiro, Botan, Yusuke, and Professor Dumbledore alone.

"HIRO!"

"HARRY."

Three figures crowded Hiro as he bent over his injured hands. The delicate hands of Botan managed to pry the injured hands towards her. Using her healing powers Hiro's burns began to shrink, and the hurting subsided a little. All the while Yusuke and Dumbledore appeared to be going at it.

"See what your presence has caused." Growled the normal calm and serene Professor.

"You've got some nerve pinning this on me old man." Snapped back Yusuke.

"You have no right to be here."

"Your guy kidnapped my brother."

"Professor Snape was merely retrieving a lost student. Besides, Harry Potter is not your brother." Replied back Dumleodore with a new colder demeanor. Temper flaring Yusuke took the bait.

"Is that how you recruit students? Find someone off the streets, spirit them away and change their name? Sounds like a cult to me." Accused Yusuke looking over the robes the old man wore.

"Harry has always been a student at Hogwarts." Remarked Dumbledore.

"How can a Japanese teenager go to a school all the way out here?" At these words Dumbledore seemed to finally understand something. Calmer than before the old man bent down to inspect Hiro's hands.

"Looks like the wounds were less severe than we thought." Commented Dumbledore. Gently he haulded Hiro back to his feet.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Asked Yusuke pulling his brother closer towards him.

"He needs to go to the nurse's office for further examining." Beckoned the old man looking tired. Parts of the partially obliterated ceiling fell near them.

"Maybe we should do as he says." Suggested Botan. Yusuke's death glare forced Botan to flinch.

"There seems to be a bit of misunderstanding on both our parts. Let's have Harry's hands taken care of while we sort out some details." Offered the old man leading the way towards the hospital wing. Hiro walked closely next to Yusuke, Yusuke glanced down at his brother's cooked hands. Growling Yusuke set off with his brother towards the hospital wing.

"Hey wait a minute." Started Botan. Annoyed Yusuke turned to look over his shoulder at her.

"Now what?" Snapped Yusuke.

"Forgetting someone?" Asked Botan crossing her arms.

"No."

Botan clicked her tongue. "KURAMA?"

"There are more of you?" Asked Dumbledore. Hiro perked up.

"Kurama is here?"

"Yes. He's outside the barrier. We can't just leave him there." Snarled Botan glaring pointing at Yusuke the entire time.

"Hey old man." Called Yusuke. Dumbledore did not like being addressed as such. "We need to let our friend in." Yusuke and Dumbledore glared one another for a good ten seconds. Choosing to look away first Dumbledore made his decision.

"I will send down a teacher to retrieve your friend. Any tricks and you will be sorry." Threatened the old man.

"Same goes for you." Growled back Yusuke. Neither the Detective nor the wizards were in control and they hated it.

* * *

Kurama sat on the cool earth breathing in deeply. In the distance he sensed the fierce Meinono Weed nearby. The weed was planted over a tunnel leading away from the school grounds. Vibrations from the various demonic plants growing en mass in little glass houses on the castle grounds.

Nearly lost in his thoughts Kurama managed to sense another magical being coming closer to his spot. Concealing himself in the brush Kurama watched with weary eyes as the magical being approached. She had a steely gaze that told Kurama that this woman was not to cross.

"There is no need to hide. You are welcome here." Despite saying that Kurama wasn't one-hundred percent convinced. No point in being rude. Kurama stepped out from the cover of one of the trees. Her eyes were piercing.

"No funny business." Instructed the woman taking out her wand. Kurama felt it was arrogant of them to only send one person out to retrieve him. Since he meant them no harm it was pointless to send more than one though. Once there was a hole big enough for him to squeeze through Kurama stepped inside the barrier. There was the distinct sound of electric leaping behind him.

This whole situation seemed to not be going as planned. If they really did have both Hiro, Botan, and Yusuke hostage it was up to him to save them. Kurama followed the strict woman eyes traveling for any sign of aggression. The woman didn't as much as hint turning to curse him as she led him through a maze of stone corridors. Reminded of his first official mission with Yusuke Kurama hoped they did not host a troupe of demons to fight as well.

Kurama was lead to the hospital area where Hiro and Yusuke where being kept. The scene greeted them was one that Kurama was not expecting. Hiro was sitting on one of the many beds with a nurse looking woman hovering.

Yusuke was in a deep, heated conversation with an old wizardly looking man. Botan was listening with great interest nearby, for once she was silent. All conversations stopped when Kurama entered the room. Ignoring the old man and Yusuke Kurama went to sit next to Hiro. Hiro gave a toothy smile, completely oblivious to the tension rolling off of Yusuke and the old man. It seemed as if Hiro was just happy to see so many familiar faces he didn't care about the danger surrounding him. Maybe it was the fact that Yusuke was there that made Hiro at ease. The way those two acted it was as if they were born siblings.

Once Kurama was settled in Yusuke and the wizard started up again.

"So we're supposed to believe that after all this kidnapping business is because Hiro actually belongs here?" Asked Yusuke. Kurama eyed the two 'fighters' with great interest. "He was found in Japan! He had no memory and he was not reported as missing."

"We can not say." Replied back the old man sadly. This answer did not seem to go over well with Yusuke.

"My family doesn't want me." Spoke a quiet voice. Kurama was surprised; Hiro was never this quiet before. This seemed to silence the entire room. The old man bowed his head a little before speaking again.

"Your past is very complicated, Harry."

"We have time." Snapped Yusuke plopping down on the other side of Hiro. Dumbledore could only stare for a second. Between the black-haired brown eye James Potter look a like and the Lily Evans look a like it was as if the boy's dead parents where sitting in front of him.

* * *

This is going to be the last chapter for a while. The story is getting too complicated for my style and I don't think I can do it much justice any more.


	13. For the Fans

Dear Loyal Readers,

I regret to inform you that I will no longer be updating this story. However just because I will not be writing doesn't mean this story won't go on. If anyone wishes to adopt this work of fiction please tell me such and tell me where you plan to go with it.

It's been a good ten years but I am done writing fanfiction. Instead I will focus on original works. So until we met again See yah Space Cowboy/Cowgirl!

Sincerely Siv, the Fish


End file.
